


Loud as a Whisper

by moonboots



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gags, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonboots/pseuds/moonboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saizou keeps something from his new wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud as a Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Possible light breathplay warning?

Five weeks into his marriage with Kamui, and Saizou was still keeping himself silent in bed. **  
**

Married men weren’t supposed to lie to their wives, he knew that much. Did it really count as lying if he was simply not letting something be mentioned? His conscience (which sounded annoyingly like Suzukaze) said yes, but that didn’t make anything feel easier.

With Kamui’s perfect body and lascivious attitude, it was the most difficult mission he’d ever undertaken. His solution so far had been to take her hard and fast, overwhelming her with pleasure before she could think of giving him the same level of attention. She seemed pleasantly surprised by his enthusiasm for giving oral (and, thankfully, not angry when his haste made him clumsy and rough when it came to sex), but he knew it couldn’t last. Grudgingly, he could admit that his fear of his wife hearing his voice was probably childish, and there was no real reason to keep his silence.

Still, every time he found a moan bubbling in his chest, he sealed his lips and bit his tongue. It was instinct by now.

Kamui was a bold woman; he had never truly expected to stay one step ahead of her forever. When she interrupted their kissing to slide down the bed and kneel between his legs, the sinking feeling in his stomach told him he was done for.

“As much as I appreciate your tongue, I think I owe you several times over,” she said with a saucy grin. As soon as her eyes were down, he desperately shoved one hand over his mouth.  

The moan slipped out between his fingers when her hot mouth engulfed the head of his cock. He had half a second to pray that she hadn’t heard before she pulled back, peering curiously at him.   
  
“Was that you?”  
  
Espionage came easily to Saizou in his line of work, but he had never been able to weave lies around people close to him, and especially not when caught so off-guard. With his hands clasped over his mouth like a guilty child and color rising in his cheeks, it was impossible to feign innocence.   
  
“It was nothing.” He tried anyway. Let it not be said that Saizou the Fifth backed away from challenges he was woefully unprepared for.  
  
“I’ve never heard you sound like that before. You’re always so quiet.” The fascination in her crimson eyes was unmistakable, and suddenly Saizou had a very bad feeling about this.

“I thought it was a ninja thing,” she mused. “I even asked Aqua about it, but she said Suzukaze–”

“If you finish that sentence I’m leaving,” he snapped. Unfortunately, his brother’s habits were not a mystery to him. As two boys growing up under the same roof without the guidance of a father, there were many incidents that ended in slammed doors and hasty apologies. Being walked in on by his brother was the last thing he wanted to be reminded of when Kamui’s slender fingers were still idly running over his cock.

“I was curious,” she said breezily. “You never seem to leave me a spare minute when we make love.”

“Well, that’s…” He couldn’t bring himself to lie, but his pride wouldn’t let “I was trying to distract you from my girly moans” come out of his mouth, either. Her penetrating eyes caught his, and whatever she found in his face seemed to have given her an answer, because she didn’t press him. Instead, she looked back down with single - minded interest.   
  
“I want to hear it again.” She leaned forward.   
  
“No!” he yelped, making her start.  He cleared his throat to compose himself. “I don’t like…sounding like that. It’s embarrassing.”  
  
Her eyebrows went up. “You can’t honestly tell me you’re expecting to have sex with one hand over your mouth for the rest of your life.”

“Maybe,” he muttered rebelliously, but even he knew he was being ridiculous. “Alright, fine, but not now. The walls here are thin.” Almost as thin as his excuse; it was probably some sort of treason to malign the architecture of Hoshido’s royal palace. Although Kamui’s quarters weren’t positioned directly next to those of her siblings, the fear that Lord Ryouma could somehow possibly hear was more than enough to keep his mouth shut.

She chuckled. “But I’m louder than you and nobody hears. Besides, we’re married; we’re supposed to be doing this. Why are you afraid of being heard?”  
  
“Because I’m a man,” he growled. It had taken exactly one idle comment from a fellow ninja that he sounded funny when he groaned (and the circumstances had been nothing untoward; he had been stabbed and was not in the mood at all for idle banter to “take his mind off it”, as though he could stop noticing the dagger in his gut) for him to start clamming up. Silence was a better way for a shinobi to operate, anyway.   
  
“I’m not going to mock you for sounding ‘unmanly’,” she said, waving a hand in the air as she brushed away his excuse. “Besides, that didn’t sound feminine to me. It just came as a surprise that it’s higher than your speaking voice.”

He harrumphed, but didn’t have anything to say that didn’t sound moronic.  
  
“I want to see you let go,” she frowned. “You can’t be enjoying yourself if you’re so scared of making a sound the entire time.”

“I said fine, didn’t I? Just – not now. I don’t want to be loud here.”

“Hmmm.” She cast her eyes around the room. “I wonder if we could do something about that.” Her fingers found the scarf she’d tugged off of him when they started kissing. She picked it up, winding it thoughtfully around one hand.

“What are you –”

He was too affronted to do anything but sit in shock after she stuffed half the scarf in his mouth.   
  
He rounded on her with a muffled yell and arms spread in indignation, but she rested a delicate hand on his fist and pushed it down, as easily as grounding a baby bird. “This works, doesn’t it? Now we can do everything and no one will hear you.”  
  
“Mmph?!”

“If you can think of a real reason it won’t work, feel free to take it out and tell me.”   
  
He almost did. Instinct told him to rip it out of his mouth, call her insane, and get the hell out of the room. His hand even twitched up to shoulder height, preparing to yank it out, before he slowed.

Kamui had a way of thinking in straight lines, with little regard for propriety. It was one of the things he loved about her, and probably one of the reasons they’d fallen in love in the first place; she would calmly ignore his emotional outbursts and keep talking to him until he was forced to find something else to say. As much as he protested her teasing in public, he didn’t want it to stop, and his heart pounded when she became vulgar with him.

“Did you get quiet because you don’t want to do this, or because you’re embarrassed?”

It was impossible to scowl properly with his jaw spread wide, but he tried. After a moment of stillness where she made no move to take the scarf out, he realized she honestly expected him to answer.

Gods, not being able to speak made him feel so weak. He had never thought of himself as a talkative person, but he now felt the loss. It was impossible to even argue with her word choice, as much as he wanted to protest her fondness for embarrassing him. An idea came to him, and he held up two fingers.  _The second one_.

Watching him struggle to respond sent a bolt of heat through Kamui’s stomach. From the way his annoyance gave way to confusion and then attempts to obey – she trailed one hand down to rub herself, and her smile had a hazy edge. “Just making sure.”

She wasted no time in going back down to his cock, and the sudden touch of her tongue made him cry out. The scarf muffled the noise handily, but there was sly satisfaction in her eyes as she looked up at him through her bangs.

Kamui hadn’t given him a blowjob before; he had been actively avoiding them, because he knew he would never be able to stay silent through one. Her hair tickled the inside of his thighs as she lowered her head, and he had to dig his fingers into his own thigh to keep from grabbing her head when she began to suck.

The sensation was overwhelming – all the delicious heat of her pussy but so responsive. He could feel her tongue running under the head of his cock, her lips pressing over it. The slight pressure from the suction of her hollow cheeks sent electricity through him.

He was moaning, he realized, and he couldn’t stop. The noises weren’t making it past the gag, but he could feel the vibration in his throat. Kamui’s mouth was dragging sound out of his, and when she took his cock further in her throat and began to slide her fingers over his balls he almost crescendoed to a shout.

With a shaking hand, he pushed clumsily at her forehead. As weak as he felt, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t yank at her hair without meaning to. Her eyes met his again, and one look at his flushed face and crumpled brow told her everything.

She drew back slowly, his cock coming out of her mouth with a tortuous pop. “I never thought you’d be asking  _not_  to come,” she giggled.   
  
The makeshift gag made him painfully aware of his breathing. Trying to draw breath through his mouth made him nearly choke on the damp scarf falling against the back of his throat, turning the act of lying there into a struggle.  
  
He breathed through his nose, trying to keep pace with his racing heart.   
  
“You’re trembling.”  
  
Kamui straddled his hips, her ass brushing against his jutting cock. His groan was lost in the gag. 

“You seem like you’re having a good time,” she purred. “What if I have another idea?”

“Mmmh?” It was hard to focus on anything past her ass teasing his dick, but he tried to pay attention. At this point, he hardly wanted to refuse her anything. He moved his head in something that hopefully looked like a nod.

She grasped his hands, leaning forward to push them up above his head. There was enough scarf spilling from his mouth to loop it loosely about his wrists. Her breasts, gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat, hung in his face until she leaned back to inspect her work.

He wouldn’t exactly call it “restrained”; the end only barely looped around itself, and he could tell that even normally moving his arms would pull it apart. He put a tighter knot in his scarf to keep the wind from taking it. But it was enough for him to realize her intent.

“Not too much, right? Just to keep those out of the way.”

He nodded again, hesitantly. His hands had been mostly off of her so far, anyway. Something about the gag made it feel right to sit back and let her do what she wanted without interruption–so surely it didn’t make a real difference? The strange ripple of heat through him said otherwise.

Kamui sat up on her knees and slid two fingers inside herself. Twisting and scissoring them, she held herself open above his cock.

Her slow descent was torture. The weight of her on his hips kept him from thrusting;he could do nothing but try to regulate his ragged breathing as her wet heat enveloped him.

Kamui gave a little squeak when he was fully seated in her. It was a new angle. Only once before had she ridden him, and that time had been more Saizou bouncing her on his cock than anything like this. He had never handed over this much control. Marveling at the expanse of scarred muscles and flushed skin before her, feeling the fine tremble of his hips beneath her – she wondered how she could possibly go back.

The leverage wasn’t right for her to thrust herself onto him, so she leaned forward, bracing her hands on either side of his chest. Her eyes lit on something, and a new idea came to her.

Another yelp was muffled by the gag as her thumbs ran over his nipples. Any other time, the surge of embarrassment would have told him to make her quit it, but now there was nothing to do except lie back and take the weird, shameful pleasure she was giving him as she rubbed circles around his nipples.   
  
She rocked contentedly on his cock, rolling his hard nipples between her fingers. “I could stay here for a long time,” she sighed.  
  
“Here, especially.” Kamui didn’t suppress her moan as she bent down and the angle of his cock in her changed. Settling above him with her spine in a graceful arc, she lowered her mouth to one nipple.   
  
The sound he made when her hot tongue touched his chest was only barely not a squeak. He found himself deliriously grateful for the gag, because there was no stopping the humiliating whimpers coming from him now.  
  
It would have been so easy to stop. She was right, the scarf around his wrists was hardly looped. His own muscles played a bigger role in keeping his arms above his head than it did. He could have stopped it, but still…  
  
Discomfort and arousal felt the same to him, nervousness and shame blending seamlessly with burning desire and pleasure. As much as the weakness in his knees made him hate himself, he couldn’t imagine wanting it to stop.   
  
The clamp of Kamui’s teeth tightened on his nipple, ever so slowly. The spark of stimulation became pressure, became a bright spot of sensation that he wanted to call pain, but it was sending heat straight to his groin. Kamui held herself there, just on the edge of too much, until his whines became strained and his chest trembled under her lips.   
  
She released him and undulated her hips against his at the same time. The pained cry at blood rushing back to his sore nipple became a groan as her body massaged his cock.   
  
“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that,” she purred, placing an apologetic kiss on his nipple. “I love your chest.” Through licks and pecks, her mouth made its way across his chest, where she latched onto his other nipple with a firm suck.  
  
He had never paid any particular attention to his own nipples. It was, of course, something that women did, not men. Especially not a man like him, who had enough problems when it came to what he sounded like in bed that he avoided getting adventurous. Kamui treating his pectorals like a woman’s tits – she was even massaging them with her hands in a motion that was a mirror of what he did to her breasts – turned his face to flame, but he couldn’t deny the pleasure that left him moaning.   
  
She pulled up with her teeth still fastened to his nipple, just far enough to make him cry out in surprise before letting him go.   
  
“I really could do this all day,” she murmured fondly. The bite marks ringing his nipples and hickeys dotting his chest meant he would have to find something different to wear unless he wanted to attract stares tomorrow. Imagining his consternation when he realized what he looked like in the morning made her smile – his face was so far from those concerns right now. There were still spots of color from embarrassment in his cheeks, but his good eye was focused only on her and what she would do next, tinged with fear and anticipation. Even his blind eye fluttered open now and then; he had lost the focus to keep it closed.   
  
She giggled. He must have drooled right through the scarf, because his chin was wet and the dampness had caused it to be more tightly compressed in his mouth.  
  
“Let me help you with that,” she cooed, pushing more material into the open space in his mouth until his jaw was again jammed open to its widest. The noise he made was that high - pitched moan that had started the whole lovely experiment.  
  
“There. Won’t you say thank you?” His eye stared at her in confused disbelief. The problem with that request seemed obvious.   
  
“Be polite,” she said in a sing - song tone as her fingers went back to work on his oversensitive nipples. The sharp pinch of her cool fingernails made him yelp, and he decided to try his best.   
  
“Haa-aan huu,” he managed. As pathetic as the attempt sounded to his own ears, it was met with an encouraging smile.   
  
“You did well, Saizou. I’d like to see how long I can tease you someday, but I won’t keep you waiting.” How long? How long could she possibly keep this up for? His body was at its limit already. 

She began to grind down on him, her pelvis flush against his hips. She was already close; Saizou’s wet eyes and stuffed mouth were doing things to her that she’d never dreamed of. Just to tease him with sounds he couldn’t make, she was sure to let out a long moan when his cock brushed something pleasurable inside of her. Her loud breathing and gasps were the only sounds in the room as she fucked herself faster.

Her shuddering orgasm around him as she took her satisfaction did things to his cock that would have made him very loud in other circumstances; as it was, the groan was just audible to Kamui.

She smiled fondly, picking up the pace again. “Come on, Saizou,” she murmured. “Aren’t you ready to come?”  
  
He couldn’t take in air fast enough through his nose. The oxygen deficit began to make his head spin, the light, airy sensation spreading through his body and magnifying the ripples of pleasure he felt. His moans were reduced to rapid, thready noises almost entirely muffled by the gag.  
  
Kamui’s fingers pinching and pulling his nipples again were a knife of sensation that cut through his fog, pushing him over the edge. He came with a cry, wasting breath he didn’t have as his eye rolled uncontrollably. There was no more strength in him to thrust up into Kamui, but she bore down hard as she rode him through his orgasm.  
  
He was too limp to do anything other than try to catch up on breath by the time he stopped. Kamui plucked the sopping scarf out of his mouth for him and dropped it on the floor without a second glance. His jaw stayed cracked open; closing his mouth felt strange.  
  
After not suppressing his voice for so long, he couldn’t stop his soft groan when his cock slipped out of her body. She rolled off of him, curling up against his side with a palpable aura of satisfaction.  
  
She didn’t press him right away, but when he forced his eye open she was staring at him with open curiosity. It took him a moment to remember that he could speak, and his dry throat clicked when he swallowed.

“…I guess it worked,” he mumbled, avoiding her eager eyes. “Maybe it’s worth doing again.” Knowing it was the most positive thing he could say given how far he’d just been shoved out of his comfort zone (and how much he’d obviously enjoyed it), she grinned and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
